percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Demigod Grand Prix: Chapter 6
VI Victoria Millers Avenging Slushies and More Did he actually think he could beat me with a piece of rock? Haha, no way! As I got out of my car, I now knew how losing feels like. I got so angry that I even kicked the door of my car! (A/N: the car has super strong and impenitrable doors) "Aghhhhh!!!!" I screamed as I hoped on my good foot, "IS THIS PUNISHMENT FOR SQUISHING THAT SQUIRREL?!?!" Suddenly, a loud thunder roared. "Great! First, you get smashed by a rock because of that stupid son of Hades," I scolded myself, "And now, you kick your foot to the door of your car and now you're in pain!" I looked at the sky and yelled, "WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU, ZEUS THE-NOT-SO-ALMIGHTY-GOD-AND-KING-OF-OLYMPUS?!?!" And then, it started to rain all around me. Hard. Cars passed by me and the drivers looked at me. I knew each and every one of those drivers: Melanie, Yuna, George and some others I forgot their names. Some looked shocked and some laughed at me. I didn't waste any more time and turned my car rightside up. Just as I did so, I checked the engines and it seemed to be alright. My secret weapons and jet engine seemed alright. Everything was fine even my precious precious slushie machine. As I was about to get inside my car, the Aphrodite kid, Sasha passed by me. "See you in the finish line, loser!" she yelled, "As if you will!" Suddenly, a pink apple shot out her car and it hit straight into my slushie machine! The machine turned itself on and poured slushie in my car and flooding it. "Oh no no no no no!" I tried to stop the machine from trying to overload so I switched the emergency switch and it, thankfully, turned off. I looked at my DGP 2.0 Navigating System that allows me to see who's where and where's where. And now, I just wasted twenty minutes of my racing time and I'm in second to the last place! "Oh my gods! I gotta go!" I started my car, opened the roof of my convertible, turned on the automatic anti-flooding system and turned on my jet engine that was only supposed to be used twice. "It's now or never, dudes!" I said. After a few minutes of fast driving, I caught up to Melanie and Sasha who were just in front of me. Just by looking at them, they seemed to have some kind of trudge with each other. When Melanie spotted me, she nodded and I knew that it was game on. I wondered how she got behind that Hades kid but that doesn't matter now. I drove off road and made it to fiftieth gear and was now infront of Sasha. I looked at my side mirror and looked at Sasha who was looking at me. I quickly looked through my car to see what I could do exact my revenge and there I saw it. The perfect weapon. "Revenge time, my sweet dear Sasha," I said, "Deerrari, fill me a cup of slushie please."' (A/N: ''Deer''rari, get it? XD)' "Would you like a straw and cover for that?" my car asked. "No, no need." "Very well." Then all of a sudden, my slushie machine turned on and filled a cup with orange-flavored slushie and a robotic arm placed the cup in my cup dispenser. I took it and took a quick sip. Blegh! I never really liked orange-flavored slushies. I looked at Sasha one last time and yelled at her, "REVENGE!!!" Then, I exacted my revenge and threw the slushie out of the car and headed straight towards her. "What?!" She screamed as the slushie hit her in the face. "Oh my us! Look at that, Iris!" Hephaestus said, "Sasha just got slushied!" "Well...that was pretty cold of Victoria," Iris puned. I rolled my eyes at the pun. Then suddenly Melanie threw some of the candy she was eating at Sasha and got stuck on her hair. "THAT'S FOR THAT WEIRD CLOUD-MIST-THINGY-MAJIGY!!!!!!" She yelled as she sped up to me and high-fived me. "WHAT'S WITH ALL THE CANDY?!" sasha screeched. "MELT IN YOUR HAND, MELT IN YOUR MOUTH! And in your case....your hair!" she yelled. I laughed at this very funny sight. Luckily, for me, both of them were fighting with each other which gave me an advantage to pass by them and through Las Vegas. As I drove through the checkpoint, I checked my DGP 2.0 NS on what place I'm and and whoa! I'm in fifth place! Boy, that was fast. I had a few time to relax and go autopilot mode while drinking loads of slushies and listen to music. After a few more rounds of slushies and playlists, I saw who I needed to see just straight ahead: the Hades kid. "Revenge is sweet," I said. I drove faster and was gaining up to him. "This is going to be fun."